Sander
Sander is a tall, winged female Tiefling who is known to be a long term member of The Resistance and has a mysterious past. Appearance Sander, in her armor, creates a hulking, demonic figure. She stands around 7 feet tall and has large horns that poke through her armor. She also has a large pair of wings and a demonic tail. Her armor looks well used but maintained with some skill (though limited supply). Outside of her armor, it is obvious that the deep red pigment of her extra parts extends to her skin, which is a patchwork of scars of various kinds collected throughout years of battle. Personality Sander was initially a complete enigma to The Party. Personality wise, she is very cold and reserved but can easily get lost in bloodlust during combat. Despite this, she has an aversion to killing, preferring to fly from conflict or knock her opponents out non-lethally. She is likely traumatised by many years of conflict, and has trouble adjusting to any non-combat scenario. Her past before this, though largely unknown, likely has some part in this as well. Biography Sander is very mysterious. By the time of Season 2, she had gone on to steal a large amount of money from the cargo of Big Marco's Shipping and Storage Emporium, which was being guarded by The Party. Though she didn't seem like a bad person (focusing on non-lethal combat at the time), these circumstances put her at odds with The Party. During this time, and around four years previously, Sander had been separated from The Resistance after The Raven's Order attempted to wipe them out, leading her to the belief that all other members were lost or deceased. She had proved to be far to powerful for the party to deal with at the time, successfully fleeing with her prize. Unknown to The party at this point was that Sander planned to use these funds to continue her operations against The Raven's Order. They later tracked her to her home under a hill near Elinstad, far into the rolling plains, with the help of Curt and his tracking device provided by Haruz. She was not home, leaving the party time to recover the money, just as she walked in, trapping them. After a one-sided fight in which she knocked out multiple people, Curt - who revealed himself to be a member of said Resistance - rushed in and resolved the situation peacefully. This was the first time most of The Party, with the exception of Asimoff, had encountered The Resistance, and Curt said they may contact them at some later date (though The Party was hesitant at this point). Some time after, during The Party's attempts to retrieve a package for The Resistance, she assassinated a high ranking Public Relations operative that was tied to The Raven's Order, supposedly non-lethally taking out anyone in her way before escaping. Since then she has rejoined the remnants of The Resistance and seems to be intent on battling The Raven's Order wherever and whenever possible. She is currently supposedly situated in Haven Cross, but isn't the best about keeping in contact with The Resistance. She previously possessed one of the orbs that Driko provided, but smashed hers during an intrusion by The Raven's Order into Lord Haven's office. She is known to be extremely capable in battle, using her flight, magic and physical prowess to dominate her enemies. Additionally, she has the ability to summon her sword to her hand in a burst of flame, presumably using some kind of magic. Though she is rarely without her armor, it has not been seen to share this trait. Additionally, she is capable to some degree with some magic (including darkness, thunderwave, and gaseous form) and devices (such as the sleep gas bolts fired from her Specialist Hand Crossbow). She is also known to use her wings to fly into or out of combat situations as needed. Affiliations * The Resistance: Sander is a long-time member, but she was separated from them for quite some time and thought they were dead. * '''The Raven's Order: '''Sander, like Driko, is likely a sworn enemy of The Order - especially after much of The Resistance was destroyed and she was forced into hiding for four years. Notes & Trivia * Moo keeps accidentally calling her male and "Sanders." * She has some affiliation with the two tombstones found in northeast of Elin, near the house burnt down to attract the attention of The Raven's Order. * Her Specialist Hand Crossbow was once provided by Arzy to Driko, and Arzy was surprised to see it in her hands during their first encounter. * Some time after Sander had left to rejoin The Resistance, The Party accidentally triggered explosives rigged inside of her old hideout while seeking shelter, causing it to collapse. Category:NPCs Category:People Category:Resistance Category:Important Category:Females Category:Erilán Reawakened Category:Call of the Raven's Order Category:Tieflings